Highschool for PJO
by sissy11
Summary: Annabeth Finally joins Percy at Goode. Percy is the most popular kid in the school. How will Annabeth handle all the cute girls and annoying boys. These two lovebirds are going to need all the help, and reveiws, they can get.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and I am a half- blood. I am a daughter of Athena. I used to live in San Francisco with my father until my dad agreed to let me live in New York so I could help rebuild Mt. Olympus. And to be closer to my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. But don't tell him that, his ego is big enough. I like to call Percy Seaweed Brain. Anyway I told him I would be going to an all-girls boarding school, but really I will be attending his school, Goode High School.

I just walked out of the administration office and I ran right into a girl. "Oh my gods! I'm SO sorry!" She was a red head with green eyes. "That's OK. I'm Kayla. Who are you?" Kayla said. "I'm Annabeth. I'm new here." "Oh that's cool. You need help finding your locker?" I smiled at her. 5 minutes and I had already made a new friend. "That would be great." She showed me to locker 456. "Here we are! How lucky are you! You got a locker next to the most popular guy IN THE SCHOOL!" I grinned at her. We started walking down the hallway as she was showing me the cafeteria. Just then I heard her catch her breath. I followed her stare to a guy with black hair. He was standing next to my locker with a ton of really good-looking guys. Not that I was interested. I looked back at Kayla. "So who's the guy?" She blushed and looked back at me. "That, my friend, is the hottest guy in the school! He is captain of the swimming team he's, like, the fastest swimmer ever! But," she sighed, "don't even try. Apparently he has a girlfriend that nobody has seen, 'Because she lives in California'." She put quotations around the last part of her sentence. "But nobody believes him because no one's ever seen him or his girlfriend over the summer." The guy turned around and I smiled, my Percy laughed with his friends and I could see his sea-green eyes and messy black hair. "Kayla, let me go talk to Mr. Popularity. Excuse me." She looked at me weirdly but said OK. And walked away. I walked behind Percy and touched him in the small of his back, where Achilles Heel is, while standing on my tippy-toes and whispering in his ear "So you're the famous Perseus Jackson? The one who defeated the Minotaur?" I could feel him tense up. He reached for his pocket, where he kept Riptide, and turned around, "What do you- ANNABETH!" He gave me a big hug and I thought I could feel my rip crack. "What the Hades are you doing here?" "I go to school here Mr. Popularity." His friends gave me a strange look, and one of them said, "This is your girl-friend, Jackson?" He looked at me as if trying to decide if I was good enough for him and I said, "Hi I'm Annabeth. And yes, Percy is my boyfriend, so why don't you KEEP DREAMING." And smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks everybody for reviewing! I will totally get into the drama soon. I love drama 2! I will make it easier to read, because a lot of people commented on that. Ok so let's start!**

I was walking down the hallway on my way to Latin class when some girl with brown eyes and brunette hair walked up to me. She looked like the kind of girl who would think she was too good for the Aphrodite cabin. Oh gods, this was going to be good.

"What do you think you're doing?" She half-yelled at me.

"Walking to Latin Class?" I said it more like a question.

"No, stupid!" She screamed "Flirting with MY boyfriend!" OK. I had put up with the constant girls claiming Percy was their boyfriend, but calling a daughter of Athena _stupid_ was the final straw.

"You little brat! You think you're so cool because you wear way too much perfume and don't pay attention in class! But I'll tell you something, PERCY IS MY BOYFRIEND! You want to hit on him, I'll hit you! But call me STUPID. You've got nerve, you self- centered little" My sentence was interrupted by someone grabbing my arm before I could hit that little creep that I didn't know the name of.

"ANNABETH! You know the rules! No hurting mortals! No matter how much they deserve it!" And there in the midst of it all was a voice I recognized. Because it was . . . Clarisse. A certain daughter of Ares, who was probably the one of the toughest, meanest kids I know.

"Clarisse?" I was shocked to see her here. She was a year-rounder at Camp Half- Blood. As far as I know she has only left camp 3 times. Once to the labyrinth, once on a quest, and once when she was looking for her father's chariot, and ended up at Percy's school. **(A/N. In case you didn't know, it was in the books: Battle of the Labyrinth, The Sea of Monsters, and the Demigod Files)**

"Conner and Travis went 'missing' again and I was sent to find them." Conner and Travis Stoll were always escaping Camp and raiding local stores. As sons of Hermes, they kind of did this a lot. They weren't the same age but they looked so much alike that it didn't matter. **(A/N. I'm so obsessed w/ the books and if you've ever really read them it says they are not the same age.)**

"There's a candy shop 2 blocks down that a way." I said pointing towards the right.

"Thanks." She said walking away.

"Oh and Clarisse? Thanks." She smiled and walked away. Just then the bell rang and I sprinted to Latin. All throughout the class I heard whispers behind me like, "Did you see that girl? Where does Annabeth make these friends?" and "Who are Copper and Tanner?" or "Did you know there was a candy store two blocks down?"

By then I had lost it so I turned around and said, "Conner and Travis! And yes, you idiots, there is a candy store 2 blocks down! And, you know, the question I'd like to know was where your friends found you! Did you buy them or did they feel sorry for you?" but of course I said it a bit too loudly and the teacher turned around and said, "Did you have a comment Ms. Chase? You owe Isabella an apology."

"Busted."

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I will add more drama, trust me. But was this easier to read? Did you like it? I didn't put Percy in this Chapter because I wanted to show that Annabeth would have people picking on her when Percy wasn't there. Do you guys want me to bring in more characters from camp? Maybe Drew or the Stolls. I kind of like the whole fact that Camp is like a big family, so I want to bring in people who would be protective over Annabeth. I am writing another Chapter soon, so plz review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. So I know that I just updated, like, a little bit ago, but, I had some good ideas that I really wanted to write about. So . . . Hope you like it.**

Percy and I were sitting next to each-other at break. We were talking about our plans for the weekend. When he sat up suddenly and said "Hey, I forgot my algebra book. Wait here for me?" I smiled and nodded. That's when Isabella walked up to me and started to talk to me.

"Hey loser." Does she really think that will affect me?

"Hi Isabella." I smiled at her.

"Well since you can't hurt me, you can do anything if I do this." And she slapped me across the face. I mean I had been hurt a lot more by monsters. But a girl just slapped me. I could feel my face in pain. I swear I could hear it across the school. When her hand hit my face, WOW, I mean, I'm not going to lie. It hurt.

"Hey! Did you just slap my sister?" My half-brother, Malcolm, screamed. Him along with Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Malcolm? Jake?" But apparently, they were so focused on Isabella, that they felt the need to IGNORE me.

"Hey Malcolm, Jake, what are you guys doing here?" Percy came back with book in hand and a questioning face.

"This girl just slapped Annabeth, Percy." Malcolm said with distaste.

"What?" Percy dropped his book, and ran to examine my face. He held my head in his hands. His perfect hands. I mean seriously, his hands are perfect, not calloused like Hephaestus, on perfumey like Aphrodite kids, or big like Ares guys, or fast and slick like the Hermes boys. Don't ask me about how I know about everybody's hands, but when you need to treat a lot of people after capture the flag, you feel a lot of hands. But anyways, that happened to be the exact moment Percy's step father stepped into the hall.

**Ok. So I'm really sorry about the super short chapter, I'll make my next one better. Plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry I didn't update the past few days. I had to do my science fair project. KK. Well, enjoy.**

Isabella was "temporarily uninvited" to school. But anytime away from that jerk, was good enough for me.

Malcolm and Jake had come to tell me what the gods had thought about Olympus. Apparently, now I had to make an Aphrodite statue in every room. And Apollo wanted his statues to glow in the dark. Great. Note the sarcasm.

Kayla and I were watching the swim team practice. They finally finished up and went to the showers. I knew Percy only took showers to hang with the guys and not be all like, "I just swam in chlorine, but I'm fine, 'cause I have the god of the ocean as a father." When the cheerleaders walked by. Goode didn't have a football team, because most of the people were on the swim team, and a football stadium would be expensive. So the cheerleaders walked by in their mini-skirts and tank-tops and sat down on the bleachers, across from me. I knew Kayla's ex-boyfriend was dating one of the cheerleaders, so she was extremely annoyed with the whole squad.

"You can go, if you want to." I told her. She looked at me thankfully and quickly walked away. When Percy came out of the showers, he was only wearing shorts. He had his shirt in his hands, and without saying anything, he grabbed my hand and we walked away.

We walked outside and started heading to Percy's house when something popped out at me. Or more like two something's. Two devious, annoying, fun-loving, blackmailing, silly, pranking, little brats.

"Hey Conner, Travis." Percy said with a smile. Conner and Travis smiled and gave him a hug.

When Percy pulled away, he frowned, "As great as it is to see you guys, GIVE ME MY WALLET!"

The boys frowned and gave him his wallet. Percy, without even looking in the wallet, stared at them. They frowned, handed him a fifty. And began talking.

"So Percy, we got kicked out of another school. So we heard you talking to Chiron on Saturday. And we know your stepdad teaches here. So we figured that if we ever needed to get away from class, like, to fight monsters or something you know we can get out of class." Conner said.

This was going to be a long year. Forget Titan War 2. High school was a death sentence.

**Sorry for the short chapter AGAIN. Really. But im having a writers block. I feel like my chapters keep getting lamer. Anyway. Plz review. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the hallway, holding hands with Percy. But despite as the girls staring at me, and the boys giving glares to Percy. I was in my happy place. And I realized maybe, just maybe, high school wouldn't suck.

**I am so sorry but I am ending my story. I am writing a new one though. Like right now. So sorry. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was just leaving homeroom when I heard a familiar voice. Isabella was talking on the phone.

"It's almost Valentine's day! And, even if it kills me, I will get Percy to give me a gift!"

I stood there, silent. Then, I walked away. Simple, NOT. I was going to get revenge.

I was sitting in Math, passing notes to Percy, when Mr. Malloing announced that on Valentine's Day. It was going to be an ongoing thing throughout the day. We would perform during school hours, and if we won we could continue to perform later that night. This could be my chance. I could show Isabella that no one messes with my relationship. I decided to talk to Percy later.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" I screamed as I ran down the hall. And I ran right into him talking to some of him swim team friends.

"Whoa there, Annabeth. Slow down, speed limit here is 15mph." He smiled, and smiled I whispered my plan. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"But we are going to need some back-up" he said.

On Valentine's Day. . .

We got up on stage and I felt good about my idea. I stood on stage with Percy, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Katie and Tyson. But sitting in the audience was, not only Isabella, but in the very front row was the Olympians all 12 plus Hestia and Hades.

Well, here comes the pressure.


	7. Silly love songs glee

As the music started to play I started wondering if this was a good idea, what if I made a fool of myself? Isabella would eat me alive.

We go on stage and get ready to perform. The music starts playing.

(Percy and Annabeth are nose to nose)

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

(Partners spin the girl-Percy & Annabeth, Nico & Thalia, Chris & Clarisse, Travis & Katie, while Tyson and Conner stayed backstage for this one)

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,_

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

(Lights on Annabeth and Percy)

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

(Lights on Nico and Thalia)

_I only know that when I'm in it_

(Lights on Clarisse and Chris)

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

(Girls Only)

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_

(Boys only)

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

(ALL)

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_(Percy and Annabeth end nose to nose)_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me._


	8. Chapter 8

(Girls only song)

(Annabeth singing)

(IN the background is a big board with pictures of Percy and Annabeth)

_Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<em>

**Percy and Annabeth eating at a café **_  
>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile<br>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
>And talking to me,<br>I'm feeling a little low  
>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go<em>

__**Percy and Annabeth holding hands at the beach**_  
>So they went down and they sat on the pier<br>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
>I got no one to send a letter to<br>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

**Annabeth after the Labyrinth crying at Percy's funeral **

_Chorus: I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<em>

__**Percy and Annabeth laughing on Percy's birthday-the first day they were a couple**_  
>So the letters came from an army camp<br>In California then Vietnam  
>And he told her of his heart<br>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here<br>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile<br>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

**Percy crying**

_I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<em>

**Percy's arm around Annabeth**__

_One Friday night at a football game  
>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<br>A man said folks would you bow your heads  
>For a list of local Vietnam dead<br>Crying all alone under the stands  
>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<br>And one name read but nobody really cared  
>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<em>

**Annabeth crying surrounded by Thalia, Clarisse and Katie**

_I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming<em>

**Annabeth and Percy's hands intertwined**

_I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<em>

**Annabeth and Percy kissing**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I know I haven't written in a while. So sorry. But I got a hate review and, well, I don't like being unlike. But my sister convinced me to keep writing. I have so many chapters that I never posted… So thanks to my sis. I'm going to skip over what happened after the talent show/music competition whatever. Ok. Well, happy reading!**

Isabella's POV

This was out of control! Percy Jackson was dating the LOSER of Goode High! I wasn't used to rejection. I was the Queen Bee. I got whatever I wanted. So why, if that's the case, isn't Percy Jackson mine? Why was he holding hands with her, kissing her? Was it an act? No, I saw it in his eyes, he loves her. But the question was, Why?

**Ohhhhh. Didn't see that one coming did you? Wanna know what happens next? Keep reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

I knew something was up the minute I saw Annabeth walking the halls alone. So, naturally, I decided to figure it out. I walked outside to the front of the school. I saw a silver BMW pulling up. Being at this school for the past couple of years I knew that this was no old-timer student. Looking into the car, I saw, in the passenger seat the one and only, Percy Jackson. And in the driver's seat, a girl. And not just any girl, no, a pretty girl. They both got out of the car, laughing. They gave each other a big hug, Percy kissed her cheek, she gave him a slight push and they laughed about something before the girl drove away. I ran to my nearest friend, Leyla.

"Ley!" I shrieked at her.

"What is it?" she replied, looking flirtatiously over at Matt Brian, jock.

"I just saw Percy Jackson."

"So?"

"With another girl."

Now I had her full attention. She looked at me with her blue eyes as big as the sun.

"No Way!" She nearly screamed

"Yes way!"

"Tell me everything."

So I did.

"Here's the plan, we tell everybody, and hopefully, it will get around to Annabarf." I explained. This would be my chance to break them up, for good. And when he was girlfriend-less. I would be there. He would be mine. Finally. I would see Annabeth in tears, if I had to pull them out of her myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

It wasn't like I always blended in, but the looks people were giving me today were weird. Some looked at me with sympathy, others with humor. People would talk as I walked by,

"You think she knows?"

"The poor thing."

"She's strong; you think he'll come out alive when she finds out?"

"How long do you think it will take her? AKA how long till she's my girlfriend?"

Things like that. I don't like not knowing things. But I would wait to find out.

At Lunch:

I sat down with my tray at the table with my friends. Percy and the boys had swim practice today, so it was me and the girls.

"Ok, spill."

Kayla looked over at Rachel. But Kylie was the one who finally spoke.

"Hon, Perce was spotted in the parking lot. With another girl. He kissed her cheek. They hugged. Hon, we're sorry."

I looked at her. At all of them. My sweet, sweet friends. And this, I could tell, was no rumor. Then, to everyone's surprise, I burst out laughing. I knew the big secret. And everyone had it wrong.

Percy's POV:

I'm no people person. But I could tell that everyone hated my guts. Well, almost everyone. All the popular girls looked at my funny. But other than that, people were harshly bumping into me, elbowing me, and I got a few "accidental" kicks in the shin. So it was lunch time, and I had just finished swim practice, when a group of my friends walked up to me.

"What the heck, dude?" Justin screamed at me

"Just, I have no clue what you mean." I said.

"We mean you cheating on Annabeth." Nick replied.

"WHAT? Why would you think I was cheating on Annabeth?" I nearly exploded.

"People saw you in the car with that girl this morning." Justin glared at me.

And with that, I understood. People saw me. I ruined the plan. The trick was to go in late so that no one would see me with her. I didn't need any more rumors about me spreading. But the rumors would be over soon. I walked to my lunch table, where three girls sat next to my laughing girlfriend. Kayla, Kylie and Rachel looked completely confused until they saw me, then their eyes filled with hate. I went and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey." I said.

"Some rumor have been going around, Percy." She said, breaking from her laughing mode.

"So I heard."

"Would you like to explain them to our friends?"

"I won't have to." She looked at me confused before someone caught her glance walking up to us. The person was a girl. She had driven me to school this morning. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at her. She walked over and I kissed her cheek. I looked at everyone at the table. Everyone but Annabeth looked mad, she looked…

**Ok. So I know you all want to meet mystery girl. Well she will be in the next chapter. I am writing it now. But please, place your guesses here. DON'T CHEAT! I will give you a clue. Here it is! *She has been mentioned in more than one of the Percy Jackson books* and according to the books she is either**

Not supposed to date

Mortal

Red-haired or

All of the above!

Happy Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers! Well here's my next chapter. In my first 3 reviews I got one person who figured it out, one person who got it wrong but said it should be the right person, and one person who said they knew but didn't write who it was… Ok? And, YAY, no hate reviews this time! Ok well, enjoy!**

**Percy's Pov:**

Annabeth looked happy. Her smile was huge. And, to my entertainment, everybody looked confused.

"This, my friends- is my COUSIN Thalia." Thalia smiled and hugged Annabeth.

"She is, like, my best friend!" Annabeth laughed.

"She is in town for a few days and wanted to spend time with everybody. That's why she drove me to school, and is bringing me lunch." I explained. Everyone in the room was looking at us. Some looked disappointed, others guilty, a lot surprised. It was quite funny.

"That CANT be! You always said your mom was an only child." Justin said. Still mad that I didn't tell him I have a "hot" cousin, probably.

"That's because she is from my dad's side of the family." There was a gasp from around the room. If there was one thing I was secretive about, it was my "other" side of the family. I wasn't the smartest kid, and if I went around blurting that my dad was a god, I would probably be put in a mental hospital.

**Thalia's POV:**

I could tell that things were getting tense between Perce and some of the other kids in the room, so I slowly walked away and signed him and Annabeth out of school. When I got back to the cafeteria it was getting messy. Percy had stood up and was leaning over the table, while two of his friends were holding him back. He was glaring at two, what looked like jock-wannabes. Annabeth was yelling at the jock-wannabes, who were apparently named Nolan and Jackson. And everyone else was pretty much betting on who was going to win this fight. I walked over and yanked Percy back into a seat. I pushed over Nolan and Jackson. I grabbed Annabeth by the hand and shoved her into her other friends. This was getting old.

"OK! THAT'S IT! YES! HE HAS A COUSIN FROM HIS DAD'S SIDE! ACCTUALLY HE HAS TWO! SO WILL YOU ALL STOP BEING STUCK UP FREAKS AND FACE THAT PERCY LOVES ANNABETH, AND YOU WILL NEVER GET EITHER OF THEM!" I shouted.

Everybody looked at me in shock.

"Perce, Annabeth, let's go." I said as I started to walk away.

"Both of you! You know you aren't supposed to hurt mortals! Save the butt-kicking for the…"

"Shhh! They can hear you!" Percy and Annabeth yelled at the same time.

**Isabella's POV:**

So I was wrong. Percy isn't cheating. But it wasn't over. What could I do? Bribe? No. Lie? No. Blackmail? YES! I would find out this little secret of Percy Jackson. I would go into stalker mode. I would know every little detail until his story pieced together. And then, I would win.

**Mwahahaha! Didn't see that one coming!** **In case you didn't** **remember. Thalia is a hunter. She isn't supposed to date! HAHA! It would also explain the fact that it was a **_**silver**_** car. You might also figure out what they were talking about by the car… (Percy kissed her cheek and since she is a hunter she pushed him, and then they made a joke *probably about her being immortal*) Annabeth already knew Thalia was in town, so she laughed at all the false rumors! I will update soon! But here is the catch! ****5 reviews! ****I have already written the next chapter, and the first person who guesses who is in it (besides Percy and Annabeth) will get a shout out in my story! If you want anything besides your username just PM me or put it in the review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Isabella's POV:**

Two weeks. I've been stalking Percy for two weeks and I haven't found out anything. But I had 3rd period with him. Human Studies. What a stupid class. Well, that's what I thought.

"OK, class. I have an announcement." Claimed Mrs. Holdwart.

"Oh joy." I whispered to Leyla.

"For the next month, we will be working on a project. With partners."

Everyone was already talking with their friends all excited.

"And I have already assigned your partner." Mrs. Holdwart announced.

She began reading through the list of partners. "Katie and Johnson, Leyla and Roger, and Isabella and Percy."

Suddenly, I was excited. This was my chance! "The assignment is to really get to know your partner." Like I said, perfect.

**Percy's POV:**

Oh gods. Now I'm stuck with Isabella. Oh well, I wonder who Annabeth got stuck with.

**At lunch:**

I was sitting talking to all my friends who I had easily forgiven after the whole incident two weeks ago. I would have done the same to them if I had just figured out that news. Then the girls walked up to the table. Annabeth was staring blankly at nothing.

"Annabeth?" I asked worriedly. When she didn't reply I grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her.

"Hmm? Sorry. WH-what were we talking about?" She said.

I looked at the other girls questionably.

"She's upset because she got stuck with Nolan."

"Well, I'm stuck with Isabella." I said. Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes weren't sad or lost. They were angry. I knew why, I mean Isabella's been trying to break us up since Annabeth got here.

That's when Isabella walked up.

"So Percy, when do you want to work on our project? I'm free after school." Isabella said cheerfully. Annabeth practically growled.

"Sure." I said sadly.

"Pick me up six?" She said while handing me a paper with what looked like an address on it. Then she walked away.

"Good luck." Justin said.

"Thanks." Then I stood up, kissed Annabeth on the cheek, and walked to my next class.

**Later:**

I drove up to Isabella's house. She was waiting by the door. She ran down and jumped into the car.

"Where to?" I asked her.

"Central Park." She said. When we got there I got out slowly and grabbed a pen and some paper. We went to the nearest bench and sat down.

"OK. I'll start." She said.

"Full name?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Any other languages that you speak?"

"Greek."

"Really?" She asked confused. I nodded my head.

"Umm. Cool." She looked at me for a while.

"What?"

"I wanna know." She said.

"Know what?"

"Father's side of the family."

"Um." I thought carefully.

"My dad has two brothers who both have kids. One of them had one kid, who you have already seen, Thalia. And my other uncle had two kids, named Bianca and Nico."

"Your cousin said you only had two cousins." She said questionably

"Um. Yeah. Bianca died a few years ago." I looked down.

"Percy!" Someone yelled in the distance.

**Isabella's POV:**

Everything was going great. He was getting into an emotional subject, which is usually when a boy becomes weak. My time was coming up. When suddenly some voice comes out of nowhere calling his name.

"Percy! Percy! Perce!" Called a female voice. Then I suddenly had a face for the voice. It was this redheaded girl. She was OK. Her hair was a frizzy and she looked like shed been running for a while. Next to her was this boy. He walked with a limp and was also sweaty.

"Grover? Rachel?" Percy asked confused.

"Um, Percy? Who are these weird looking, sweaty, weirdoes?" I said.

"Um, Perce? Who is this bratty, dumb looking girl who smells like she fell in to a perfume store but was too desperate to talk to you to have the decency to shower?" The redhead who I assumed was Rachel. The disabled one laughed. What was his name again? Grover? Yeah.

"Percy, we need to go. Now." Grover said harshly.

"Percy!" I complained, "We have to work!"

"Sorry Isabella, I gotta go!" He said while standing up. And then he was gone. I picked up his paper and it read: Έκθεση για την Ανθρώπινη Σπουδών (Human Studies Report **AN: I didn't know what else to write**)

**Annabeth's POV:**

Nolan and I were working on our stupid project. We were at the steps of the empire state building. I picked the place because I felt safer here. Of course I regretted it soon.

"Hey did you ever hear about what happened here over the summer?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," He said, "There were a bunch of statues off their pedestals. A lot of people were missing things, like stores were missing things but mostly medicine and food. People were missing cell phones and vehicles, a few cars but mostly bikes and motorcycles. The whole city was trashed. Lots of fires and stuff. It was madness."

That was the thing about Nolan, he was smart. The jocks used to mess with him, so he decided he wanted to be a jock, and it didn't work out so well. But he still walked around school like he was a popular kid. Suddenly he was leaning towards me, eyes closed. I leaned back. I don't remember what happened next, up until he was holding his cheek. From the position of my hand, I could tell that I slapped him.

"Come on Annabeth, just one kiss." He smiled. And before I knew it, Nolan was lying on the floor. Pinned down by Percy. Percy was punching Nolan.

"Percy!" I screamed. That's when Rachel ran up, Grover right behind her.

"Percy!" They were yelling. I ran over to him, trying to pull him off Nolan.

"Percy! You're going to kill him1 Percy! Perce! STOP!" I was yelling. It took all three of us to pull him off. After Nolan ran away, Rachel turned to me.

"Annabeth, it's an emergency."

**Dearest Readers! Sorry it took so long. Anyways, deedee123! You guessed! Rachel and Grover were my guests! You wanna know what happens next! Read below!**

**Read the next chapter! Mwahahaha! Anyways! Thanks! XOXO! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's POV:**

How could this happen? Was it bad luck? What could I have possibly done to make this happen?

"Did you call Nico? Chiron?" Percy asked. When Rachel replied with a no, Percy just nodded. Despite what was going on, Percy seemed calm. And here I was standing in the same place I have been for twenty minutes, staring off into space. Why couldn't I move? I don't know the answer to that. Grover grabbed my water bottle and went off to IM someone.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I wish it could go differently. But, I mean, what am I supposed to do?" Rachel said. She walked over to him and started to pat his back. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was his girlfriend. I'm supposed to be comforting him.

"No. It's not going to happen! Remember what she told us? We can change it." I said.

"Annabeth, what can we do? We can accept it. We can't change it." Percy said. I looked at him, my perfect boyfriend. And even though I wouldn't say it, I wondered, was this it? No. I refuse to think otherwise.

"Yes," I said "We can."

**Nico's POV:**

I was sitting in my bedroom daydreaming when Grover appeared in front of me.

"Hey Grover!" I said excitedly, maybe he had exciting news. It's been a bore here in the underworld for the past few months.

"Anything exciting and scary going on up there?" I asked.

"Do you want scary or exciting?" He asked, dead serious. And for that moment, I was truly worried. As he began talking, I could practically see the fear in my eyes. I thought that after all that had happened in the past few years that nothing could scare me. But after Grover finished, I realized that the fear had just begun.

"I'll be up in a bit." I said.

"OK" Grover said, and then he disappeared. Was this a prank? No, I could tell it wasn't. I knew I wasn't getting all the details. There was no way. How could this be happening?

**Percy's POV:**

I was staying strong, for them. For Rachel, who was accusing herself for all this. For Grover, who needed me more than I did. For Annabeth, who needed me as much as I needed her. So if I had to do one thing, it would be to hold myself together. For her. That's when Nico appeared out of the shadows. I looked at him, I knew he knew. He looked at me.

"Is it true?"

"Yes" I replied. He stared at me sadly.

"Rachel was standing next to Grover when a voice took over. Someone wants me dead. And their willing to do whatever it takes to get their way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, loves! Miss me? Anywhome! Sorry it's been 6 months! Oh well! Hope you don't mind! I already have so many, many chapter written for my dear fans! I want to give a round of applause to some guest who wrote me a review that made my little writing heart glow! Hope you love it, sounds mutual for now, but don't worries, the glow of my cold, ice heart will fade eventually, and you'll soon know the real truth. Anyways! Read On! XOXO- sissy11**

**Nico's POV:**

I looked at my friends. Rachel, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy. And even though Percy was only one person, without him, we all seemed lost. I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be dead. And so would Rachel and so would Annabeth. Grover would be dead too. He's saved all of us time and time again. And more than that he seemed fine, like we were all just sitting here in the woods crying by choice. I was deep in thought, which I never am, when Thalia ran through the bushes like a mad woman. Oh I forgot. She'd be dead too. She had tears in her eyes and she walked up to Percy. I thought she would say something deep and moving, but she reached out and slapped him across the face.

"How could you not tell me?" she yelled. "How come GROVER told me? How long have you known? Where you even going to tell me?" She fell to the floor in tears.

"Thalia," Percy quietly replied, "You're just so busy. I didn't to disrupt you. It's no big deal."

"You're going to die." She said.

It was an emotional moment for us all. Annabeth was trying to hold herself together, although she couldn't. Grover wasn't even trying. Rachel was driving herself crazy. And Percy was trying to calm Thalia down. Percy had one arm around Thalia when he reminded us that it was a Tuesday night and that he and Annabeth had school tomorrow.

**The next day…**

**Percy's POV:**

I knew that it killed Annabeth that we had to go to school. And that for a total of two periods, we would be separated and that I could die that very moment. I knew that it killed Grover that he wasn't near us. And I knew that it killed Nico and Thalia that any second they could get the message that their cousin had died. But we had to do it. We had to be brave. We had to go about our daily routines. Because if we didn't, I think, it would all become too real.

Walking through the halls, Annabeth's hand in mine, we bumped into the person I want to see least, Isabella. She glared at Annabeth, and then smiled at me.

"Percy, you left our date last night." She said smiling.

"Isabella, you left your dignity on a railroad track, maybe you should sit there and wait for it awhile." Said Annabeth. I chuckled.

"Whatever." She turned to Percy, When are we going to work on it?" she asked.

"Well, Isabella, due to a current- oh, forget the proper crap. Isabella, this is the deal. We can work on our project, but Annabeth has to be there, and so does Nolan. We can kind-of double…ish. So we'll pick you up at 8."

She stared at us in awe as we walked away. Annabeth wouldn't look at me.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she sounded as though she was on the brisk of crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, you know."

"How?"

"You'll come up with something, your Wise Girl."

Suddenly I remember the swim practice I was supposed to be leading.

"Sorry, Annabeth, practice, catch you later. Love ya!"

**Annabeth's POV**

The second that my seaweed brain ran off, my view was blocked by two, interesting creatures.

"Hey Stoll's," I smiled.

"Hey Anne!" Conner said. This earned him a joyful punch to the gut.

"Anyways, what we heard about Percy. Is it true?" Travis asked, looking down.

"Yeah. But it's not going to happen okay?" I knew my vision was becoming blurred.

"Annabeth it's not a prophecy, you can't just hope that it won't end up really being him. And you can't-"

"Shut up, Travis!" I yelled, covering my ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I fell down crying and holding myself. The brothers bashfully apologized, only to be yelled at to go away. I lay on the floor weeping. Weeping, but thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Loves! Long time no write! My computer crashed and I have had to rewrite all of this! Not to mention its Spring Break and the beautiful city of Irvine is bustling with freedom! School tomorrow though! But anyways! Let's get excited people! Poseidon's POV! KK! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen year old girl… I wish I owned PJO… but I don't…I ONLY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL PLACES! And my Victoria's Secret hoodie… **

**Poseidon's POV: **

I knew it was selfish. I knew it was pathetic. Everyone could argue that I had no right to be hurting. But I was. My favorite son was being sentenced to death. I mean, it's nothing new, but this time, there are new circumstances. Because if Athena and whoever else is on her side can prove that, even after he defeats this force, he is a danger, he will be killed. By my own family. I don't know how to tell him, for they have forbidden me from telling him. It's hard imagining that this force, this monster, is magical, and can kill Percy before Percy knows he's being killed. Who knows what the story will be? Fell on his head? Choked to death? Who knows? My Percy. My pride. Savior of Olympus. Killed. Dead. Gone.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I had an idea. It was a stupid one. And a long shot. But, I mean, the Olympians OWE him. Right? I gathered a group of people. Including Malcolm, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chris, Clarisse, Will, Jake, Katie, and the Stoll's. We went to the Empire State Building. And up the elevator. As nervous as I could tell we all were, we looked pretty confident.

"Olympians!" I shouted when we made our way into the throne room. They looked as though they had been arguing. Athena looked almost mad. I thought it would have something to do with the argument, but then she glared at me. I was about to apologize and book it out of there, but Zeus turned and faced me. Looking at me, he nodded. I gained my power and confidence from Poseidon looking as though he were about to burst into tears.

"Lords and Ladies. I ask of you a favor. Please grant us a gift. Something that could make us unseen to all eyes. For the sake of your savior, Perseus Jackson." I begged. My voice cracked towards the end. And I could feel the knot in my throat. Conner, who had been silent the whole time, looked at the gods doubting faces.

"He has saved us all! You have to even think about this? You have doubts? Why? Cause you're not supposed to butt in? Well guess what? You have pretty much already messed up all of our lives! We have lost siblings fighting your wars! So the least, THE LEAST, you can do is grant us a chance to save our hero. Cause he's your hero too." Conner shouted. Travis quickly grabbed Conner under his arm, shielding him from the gods. Zeus was about to explode, but Athena held up her hand and snapped her finger. Each of us, besides me(cause I already had me hat), now had a token.

"Those will make you unseen to any eye. Be gone." Athena said. We all bowed and quickly left.

**Thalia's POV:**

We quickly worked out a schedule of Percy Watch. Being careful to not let him know who was there. Annabeth quickly have us a hug as we walked out of the elevator and dashed to her date-ish with Percy.


End file.
